A tűzvész
by Anna Fay
Summary: Clopinről és Marianneról.


**A TŰZVÉSZ**

Tizenhat lehettem, amikor a közelünkben szörnyű tűzvész tombolt. Mind kimentünk a folyópartra, és onnan figyeltük, ahogy szemben próbálják megfékezni a lángokat. Édesanyám kezébe kapaszkodtam, és elkerekedett szemmel bámultam az elkeseredett küzdelmet. Csak hajnalra sikerült eloltani a tüzet. Sokan haltak meg.  
Attól kezdve anyám is, én is egy tányérba állítottuk az éjjelre égve hagyott gyertyát, és vizet öntöttünk köré. Később, amikor saját otthonom lett, Luc kigúnyolt az óvatoskodásomért, így szép fokozatosan leszoktattam magamat róla. Annál jobban örültem, amikor először láttam, hogy Élodie is szeret vigyázni a tűzzel, egy ócska kupába állítja a gyertyákat, és beleteszi őket a vízzel töltött tálba. Egyszerre érezhettem magam igazolva és biztonságban. Clopin is kinevetett ugyan, amikor a húga őrült szokását áthurcoltam a kocsijába, de azt mondta, ha én ettől jobban érzem magam, hát váljék egészségemre, ártani biztos nem árt.   
Hiába derült azonban ki, hogy nem csak Élodie és én vagyunk ilyen elővigyázatosak, a Csodák Udvarában minden második családnak van külön gyertyás kupája, a baj, úgy látszik, elkerülhetetlen volt.  
Szegény öreg Aurélie mama otthona pillanatok alatt égett porig. A körülötte álló kocsikra és sátrakra percek alatt terjedt át a tűz, és fél óra se telt bele, lángokban állt a Csodák Udvara.  
Mint mindenki más, én is elkeseredetten kaptam minden kezem ügyébe kerülő vödör, minden kancsó, minden csepp víz után, de reménytelenül küzdöttünk. A nagy kavarodásban ráadásul elszakadtam Clopintől, akire nem csak a tűz, de a pánik gondja is azonnal rázuhant. Ijedten forgolódtam a tömegben, amelynek egy része az oltással, ám nagyobbik fele a meneküléssel volt elfoglalva. Clopin talált rám ismét.  
- Menj te is! - kiabálta rekedten. - Hátul kijutsz a szabadba! Keresd meg Élodie-t és maradj vele!  
- És veled mi lesz?  
- Menj már! - sürgetett, és mielőtt megint tiltakozhattam volna, a karomnál fogva megfordított, és lökött rajtam egyet, hogy sodródjak már kifelé a tömeggel.  
Rémülten próbáltam hátrafelé forgolódni, de csak Clopin hangját véltem hallani a nagy kiabálásba veszve:  
- Azokat a sátrakat eltakarítjuk, nem terjedhet még tovább!  
Aztán már nem hallottam mást, csak a körülöttem menekülők hangját.   
Arra mentem, amerre mindenki más is, és egy idő után tényleg kijutottam a szabadba. A nap épp lemenőben volt, és egy pillanatra azt hittem, talán az erdő is lángokban áll. Fázva fontam össze magam előtt a karjaimat, és indultam el, hogy megkeressem Élodie-ékat. Reménytelenül. Nagyon hideg volt odakinn, így a legtöbben visszahúzódtak a föld alá, és olyan járatokat kerestek, amelyeket nem öntött el a füst. Hosszasan bolyongtam a rengeteg félig ismerős, félig idegen arc között. Aztán feladtam a keresést, és elkeseredetten rogytam le a fal tövébe felhúzott térdekkel.   
Ahogy lassan alább hagyott az ijedelem, egyre többen kezdtek letelepedni mindenfelé éjszakára, csak én nem mozdultam. Tompán bámultam magam elé még akkor is, amikor távolról hallani véltem, hogy valaki szólongat. Csak akkor néztem fel, amikor a hang egészen közel ért, és felismertem.   
Úgy ugrottam Clopin nyakába, hogy majdnem mindketten elestünk.  
- Jól van - simogatta meg a hátamat, ahogy sírva a vállába temettem az arcom. - Jól van…  
Sokáig nem akartam elengedni. Aztán már nem tudtam. Ahogy átkarolta a derekamat és egy kicsit megemelt, meg kellett várnom, hogy letegyen, mielőtt elszakadhattam volna tőle.  
- Gyere, Élodie is betegre aggódta magát már érted… - köszörülte meg a torkát, majd kézen fogott, és elindult velem. Ahogy megláttam, hova vezet, azonnal tudtam, hogy először itt kellett volna keresnem Élodie-ékat.  
Közel nem ők voltak az egyetlenek, akik úgy döntöttek, a legjobb helyük az állatok mellett lesz, de nem volt különösebben nehéz megtalálnunk őket a terem egyik távolabbi sarkában. Élodie ahogy meglátott, nehézkesen, de felpattant a szalmáról, amin addig ücsörgött, és elém rohant. Nagyon rég nem volt részem ennyi ölelésben, még Denis és Théo is hozzám bújtak. Tényleg legalább annyira félthettek, mint én őket…  
Lassan múlt el a viszontlátás és a megkönnyebbülés öröme, de annál rosszabb volt, ami utána jött. Nem csak a gyerekek, de Élodie és én is kimerültünk, Tristan és Clopin pedig egyenesen holtfáradt volt.  
- Mint a régi szép időkben! - sóhajtott Élodie Tristanhoz bújva, amikor lefektették a fiúkat egy kupacba, Isabelle-nek pedig az édesapja mellkasán találtak megfelelő fekhelyet.  
- Te meg miről beszélsz? - mormolta Clopin álmosan a tarkómba. - Sosem aludtunk itt, csak a régi kápolnában…  
- _Te_ sosem aludtál itt - nevetett Élodie.  
- Szerinted milyen birka az, amiből naponta potyognak ki a kisbárányok, amiket a húgod azonnal látni és egész éjszakán át dajkálni akar? - vigyorgott Tristan.  
- Ne nevess - ölelte át szorosabban a derekamat Clopin, ahogy halkan kuncogtam. - Azok ott ketten évekig esküdtek a halhatatlan lelkükre, hogy a báránykáknak szükségük van rájuk…

Másnap nehéz szívvel indultunk el, hogy megnézzük, mit kímélt meg a tűz.   
Élodie-ék otthona épségben átvészelte, csak az egyik tartókötelet rúgta ki valaki véletlenül, de azt Tristan és Clopin minden nehézség nélkül visszatette a helyére. A mi kocsink annál rosszabbul járt. Nem égett ugyan porig, de egyből látszott, hogy lakhatatlanná vált. Ezen a környéken nem mi voltunk az egyetlenek, akik percekig némán bámulták, ami az otthonukból megmaradt, és Clopin sem volt az egyetlen, aki végül megpróbált bemászni a romok közé, hogy megnézze, hátha megmenthet valamit.  
- Győzelem! - kiáltotta vidáman. - Gyere, segíts…  
Óvatosan lépkedtem át a deszkákon és az elszenesedett kerekeken, amelyek egykor a kocsit tartották, és amelyek most töröttem hevertek.  
- Mit találtál?  
- Ezt! - ütögette meg Clopin a ládánk tetejét büszkén.   
- Nem égett el?  
- Nem… Kész Csoda! Nyissuk ki!  
Izgatottan figyeltem, ahogy Clopin lassan megtisztítja a láda tetejét, majd felemeli. Fel voltam rá készülve, hogy elszenesedett bábokat és a ruháink felismerhetetlen maradványait fogom látni.   
- Hát ezt nem hiszem el… - térdeltem Clopin mellé döbbenten. Mintha nem is égett volna le körülöttük a fél Csodák Udvara, a bábok és a ruhák érintetlenül feküdtek a láda belsejében.   
- Jó kis láda ez, mondtam én… - simogatta meg szeretettel az oldalát Clopin. - Vigyük ki innen!   
Miközben megpróbáltuk kicipelni a romok közül, jöttem rá, hogy óvhatta meg a láda mindenünket. Legalábbis nem tartottam valószínűnek, hogy a ruhák és a bábok önmagukban lehetnének ilyen rettenetesen nehezek, hogy pár lépésenként meg kelljen állnunk velük.   
Óráknak tűnt, mire végül elértük Élodie-ék sátrát.  
- Ez meg? - nézte elhűlve Élodie a kincsünket.  
- Ne kérdezd, hogy menekült meg… - ült le rá Clopin pihenni.  
- Szerintem, ha alágyújtanánk, se lehetne elpusztítani - szorítottam magamnak egy kis helyet Clopin mellett.  
- Meglehet - bólogatott és karolta át a derekamat. - De ezt most nem próbáljuk ki.   
Nem a láda volt az utolsó, amit aznap cipelnem kellett.  
Ahhoz, hogy újra fel lehessen építeni, ami leégett, el kellett takarítani a romokat. Hamar rájöttünk, az lesz a legjobb, ha az égett deszkáktól és gerendáktól csak apránként és a hátsó kijáraton át szabadulunk meg, előkerült hát az összes balta és fejsze. Három nap alatt sikerült kihordanunk mindent, ami használhatatlanná vált, pedig még a gyerekek is segítettek. Három este nyúltam el teljesen kimerülve Clopin mellett Élodie-ék sátrában, a szőnyegekből rakott ágyunkon, mint azok a darab fák, amelyeket egész nap hurcolásztam.   
Bámulatos sebességgel épült újra a legtöbb otthon. Csak mi nem építkeztünk. Clopint túlságosan lefoglalta, hogy mindenhol jelen legyen, én pedig nem tiltakoztam, amikor megkérdezte, bánom-e, ha egy darabig még Élodie-éknál lakunk. Szerzett hát valahonnan egy darab krétát, és körberajzolta, ahová az új otthonunkat képzeli.  
- Itt áll majd az ágy… - magyarázta tovább, amikor a körvonalat befejezte.   
- Nagyobbat! Rajzolj nagyobbat! - nevettem, ahogy a válla fölött átnéztem.  
- Ahogy a hölgy kívánja - bólintott, és nagyvonalúan megtoldotta az ágyunkat egy jó lépésnyivel.   
Más bútorra ugyan nem futotta a krétából, de meg voltam elégedve a leendő otthonunkkal így is, legyen akármilyen távoli jövő zenéje is.

Egy hónap leforgása alatt gombamód szaporodtak el az új sátrak a régiek helyén. Élodie mellett én is besegítettem nem egy varrásába, így amikor elérkezett a pillanat, hogy megünnepeljük a Csodák Udvarának hamvaiból való feltámadását, büszkén húztam ki magam, és néztem végig azokon a sátrakon, amelyekben az én munkám is benne volt. Mindenki vágyott már egy kis pihenésre és egy kis szórakozásra, így a szokottnál is hangosabban folyt a mulatság.  
Előre tudtam, hogy Clopin el lesz foglalva vele, hogy mindenkivel váltson csak egy szót, igyon csak egy kortyot, így amikor néhány tánc és egy korsó sör után magamra hagyott, letelepedtem a padokra beszélgetni. Nem eset nehezemre órákon át csevegni; volt olyan lány, akivel hetek óta ültünk egymás mellett varrogatás közben.  
Éjfél körül járhatott már az idő, amikor Clopin ismét előkerült. Megkérdezte, fáradt vagyok-e, majd ahogy nemet intettem, kézen fogott, és elindult velem a hátsó folyosó irányába. Sokáig lépkedtem mellette némán, és épp meg akartam kérdezni, hová visz, amikor megállt egy kőbe vésett ajtó előtt, és előreengedett.   
Amint utánam lépett, és a fáklya némi fényt adott, tudtam, hogy a régi kápolnában lehetünk, amelyben gyerekkorukban a családja lakott. A falak mentén faragott kőpad húzódott, sőt, mintha néhány a falra festett képet is fel véltem volna fedezni a gyenge fényben.  
Egy gyertyát vett elő, majd óvatosan meggyújtotta. Pár pillanatig csak nézte a kis lángot, majd odakinn ledobta a fáklyát, ami szinte azonnal ellobbant a porban.  
- Gyere - húzott magával a helység közepére.  
A gyertyát óvatosan leállította a földre, majd magával húzott. Átkarolt, ahogy mellé ültem, és a hajamhoz simította az állát, ahogy a vállára hajtottam a fejemet. Sokáig figyeltük csendben a gyertyát, amíg le nem égett, de még akkor is csak ültünk egymás mellett, amikor a kis láng ellobbant, és sötétbe borult a helység.  
- Édesanyám gyújtott mindig gyertyát - szólalt meg Clopin halkan. - Azt mondta, legyen akármilyen kicsi a láng, fent meglátják, mert idelent olyan sötét van, hogy az egészen kicsi fény is számít.  
- Remélem, tényleg látják…   
- Biztos látják - szorította meg a kezemet Clopin. - Ha más nem is, ő biztosan, mert az nem lehet, hogy nem vigyáz a gyerekeire és az unokáira még odafentről is…  
- Nagyszerű asszony lehetett…  
- Az volt - bólogatott Clopin. - Élodie egyre jobban hasonlít rá, amikor a fiúkkal beszél.  
Csendben bújtam még közelebb hozzá.  
- Téged szeretne. Boldoggá teszed a fiát.  
Nem szóltam semmit, csak még szélesebben mosolyodtam el a sötétben. Az én édesanyám mindig azt mondta, odafent a szerető szíveket látják úgy, mint mi idelent a gyertyák fényét, és biztos voltam benne, hogy most az enyém világít a legfényesebben.


End file.
